


Enough

by ladyannabethstark



Series: RebelCaptain Drabbles [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/M, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: tumblr prompt: "one of them is injured and the other is really worried and takes care of him/her"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I got into some medical stuff here so I hope it’s not absolutely terrible. The Star Wars wiki has really been my best friend for the past couple of days. Please let me know what you think! It may not be my best but I’m still adjusting to the pairing and the setting.

Extraction wouldn’t come for days. They were deep undercover, only supposed to watch and listen. Then Cassian was recognized by one of his old contacts and all hell broke loose. Now Jyn was kneeling next to him in a dirty alley where she managed to drag him so that they wouldn’t be found. There was a gash in his side and it was all she could do to keep pressure on it as warm blood covered her hands.

“Stay with me,” she begged before fishing the comlink out of her pocket. “K-2?”

There was nothing but static on the other end.

“K-2 come in! We need help!”

More static and then she heard the droid respond.

“I’m tracking your location now. Where is Cassian?”

“He’s here,” Jyn said, her fear spiking as she saw his eyes slipping closed. “He’s hurt. You need to hurry.”

“Hurt?” K-2 sounded confused. “Your mission was to maintain a distance from the target and watch him. How did he get hurt?”

“Just come!” she hissed before shoving the comlink back into her pocket.

Cassian was fading. Even in the darkness with nothing but a dim light overhead, she could see that his skin was pale and clammy.

“Just hold on,” Jyn said, unwrapping a scarf from her head to press over his wound. “We’ll get you out of here. You’ll be fine.”

Cassian didn’t answer. She would give anything for him to open his eyes and give her that warm smile. Three years since Scarif and she couldn’t imagine a day without him at her side. If they worked well together at the beginning, they were a perfect team now, along with Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi, and K-2. They couldn’t lose their captain. _She_ couldn’t lose him. Jyn couldn’t really count how much time had passed when she saw something large coming through the mouth of the alley. When it came into the light, she nearly collapsed in relief when she saw what it was.

“I can’t carry him,” Jyn said as K-2 moved quickly to their side. “He’s lost blood. A lot of it.”

“We cannot take him to an infirmary. Your faces are posted all over the planet.”

She inhaled sharply, closing her eyes for a moment as she tried to figure out what to do.

“We can’t call for extraction. There’s a destroyer out there that will blow up the ship if it comes anywhere near the planet,” she said to herself, sorting through every possible solution. “We have to go back to the safehouse. We have medical supplies-”

“Nothing that can handle this level of damage,” K-2 interrupted her.

“Then what do you suggest?” she demanded, her voice rising.

He didn’t say anything, looking from her to Cassian and back.

“There is a shortcut that will keep us hidden,” K-2 finally acquiesced.

Jyn nodded, helping him lift Cassian without jostling him too much. They had to walk awkwardly, as she was still putting pressure on the wound, yet hurriedly as they moved as quickly as they could towards the small apartment that was listed under one of Cassian’s aliases. Once inside, K-2 gently laid him on one of the beds as Jyn snatched up the medpac and began searching through it for what they needed. She had basic training in handling injuries but nothing this drastic. It wasn’t supposed to happen. Jyn had to shake out her hands several times to keep them from trembling as she mentally catalogued what she would need to keep him alive. Then she was beside Cassian gently slipping off his jacket and cutting his shirt away so that she could see the wound.

“Find a bacta patch. I’m going to try to clean all this blood away so we can apply it,” she instructed K-2 before injecting Cassian with a painkiller.

The wound was already clotting, much to her relief, so wiping away the blood was relatively easy as it slowed more and more. Once it was cleared away, she could see the jagged wound clearly. The man who attacked Cassian wielded a vibroknife that cut him deeply. Jyn almost wished that he would have been shot with a blaster instead. At least that way, there wouldn’t be the loss of blood to worry about. Once she pressed the bacta patch in place, making sure that it was sealed on all sides so that the medicine could do its job, Jyn pressed her fingers to the pulse point on Cassian’s neck and bit down on her lower lip when she felt that it was quicker than it should have been.

“He is stable,” K-2 announced as she stepped away.

Jyn nodded, feeling a little light-headed herself now that he was out of immediate danger. It wasn’t the blood. That never bothered her before and it certainly didn’t now. All she could remember was her own guttural scream of Cassian’s name when she saw the knife plunge into his side. Looking down, she flinched at the blood that covered her hands and clothing, as well as the bed that he was lying on.

“We should clean him up and move him to my bed,” Jyn said, shrugging her jacket off.

With K-2′s help, she undressed him without jostling him too much, putting a soft pair of pants on before nodding at the droid to pick him up. Once Cassian was settled in her bed, she pulled the covers up to his chest and stared at him for several moments.

“I will watch him,” K-2 decided, leaving out one of the snarky remarks he reserved mostly for her.

Jyn knew that he was letting her know that she could go get herself cleaned up. With a heavy sigh, she pushed away her exhaustion and stumbled into the refresher to scrub the blood and grime off of her skin. It was hard to stop the trembling of her lip when it started and soon enough her tears were mingling with the water drops as they ran down her face. It was all that she could do not to scream herself hoarse as she finally let herself feel all of the devastating fear that she’d shoved deep down as she dragged Cassian into that alley. Sliding down the wall until she was sitting on the floor, Jyn pressed her face into her hands and let herself feel it all. Shutting it away was weakness. She couldn’t put everything into a cave again. Once she finally got herself under control, she gave herself one more scrub down before switching off the water and stepping out to dry off.

When she walked out of the refresher wearing clean clothes and her damp hair hanging loose to her shoulders, she saw K-2 sitting on the floor beside the bed and Cassian still unconscious, looking no less pale than before. To distract herself, she gathered the bloody linens and shoved them all into a pile, not wanting to see them for a second longer. When she finished that, Jyn put the medpac back in order from her frenzied search and glanced around for something else that she could do to keep her hands busy. She certainly wasn’t going to sleep any time soon. There was no part of her that wanted to see that terrifying moment replayed in her dreams again and again.

“I should find a way to contact the Alliance” K-2 said, filling the heavy silence.

Jyn turned to look at him only to see that he was already watching her. She shook her head, sinking down onto Cassian’s now clean bed.

“We should all stay in here for the night. It’s too dangerous out there,” Jyn said.

The droid looked away from her and she wanted to say something else, something that may comfort him. She knew how devastated Cassian had been when they thought they lost K-2 on Scarif and how, now that the situations were reversed, the droid must feel something similar to that. She understood the need to make oneself useful, to do something. But all they could do was wait.

“Then I’ll power down and wait,” K-2 decided.

Jyn watched as he stood, crossing to a corner of the room. Once the light from his eyes faded, she felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness even though she was fairly certain that the droid didn’t always like her that much. At least they had something in common. Her eyes moved to Cassian and she watched the rise and fall of his chest for a long time before turning to lie down on his bed. She didn’t know when staring at the ceiling turned into dozing off but she was awoken sometime later by the sound of someone gasping out her name. Hurtling off of the bed, Jyn was at Cassian’s side in an instant as he struggled to sit up.

“No stay there,” she said, pushing his shoulders down with all of her strength.

His eyes fixed on hers as he relaxed, letting her push him back on the pillows.

“Jyn,” Cassian said, his voice barely above a whisper as he lifted his hand to grasp hers.

She let out a soft sigh of relief that he could speak at all.

“You can rest. It’s okay,” Jyn assured him, brushing his hair out of his face. “We’re safe for now.”

He nodded slowly, his eyes already slipping shut again.

“Don’t leave,” he mumbled.

She covered his hand in both of hers, brushing her lips over his knuckles.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jyn said with determination.

The bed was small but it wasn’t all that hard to wedge her slight body between him and the wall. They’d been in closer quarters than this, namely when they were stranded in a cave on Hoth without a comlink waiting for someone to come find them. They’d had to huddle for warmth then, pressed close together just like this. The difference was that Cassian was very much awake to crack a joke about body heat and nudity. Before she drifted back into sleep with her head on his shoulder, Jyn allowed herself to send a single prayer to the Force that he would be better in the morning.

* * *

When she did wake up, it was to the feeling of fingers gently stroking her hair. Certain that it was not K-2, Jyn lifted her head and met Cassian’s much brighter eyes.

“How long have you been awake?” she asked.

“Not long,” he answered, still playing with a lock of her hair.

Jyn looked down at his wound only to see that the bacta patch was gone and the skin there almost looked as though nothing happened to it. She brushed her fingers over it, heaving out a sigh of relief as she dropped her head back to his shoulder. A tear slid out of the corner of her eye before she could help it, quickly followed by a few more. When she sniffed and wiped at her cheeks, Cassian lifted her chin and looked in her eyes.

“You saved me,” he told her. “I don’t remember much but K-2 told me everything.”

She looked to see that K-2 wasn’t anywhere to be found.

“He’s finding us a way out,” Cassian told her.

Jyn turned back to him and took a deep breath before pressing her lips to his in a desperate kiss. He responded in kind, his other hand gripping her hip as she straddled his waist and clutched at his shoulders. Pulling away slightly, she kept her eyes closed and told herself that he was going to be alright.

“I was so far away from you,” Jyn whispered, opening her eyes to meet his. “I thought that I wouldn’t get to you in time. I thought that you were going to-”

He shushed her, brushing her hair out of her face.

“You did get to me in time.”

Jyn sat up, shaking her head.

“You can’t do that to me again,” she told him.

Cassian sat up as well, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“You know that I can’t promise that,” he said, his voice soft.

She wanted to argue, to tell him that he had to promise it, that she couldn’t lose anyone else. _Especially_  not him. But Jyn tucked her face into his shoulder and let him hold her, knowing it would be unfair of her to demand that from him.

“You should rest,” Jyn said, pulling away.

Cassian shook his head, cupping her face in his hands.

“I’ve rested enough,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her again.

Jyn smiled against his lips, letting him pull her back to lie down. She couldn’t ask him to promise that they would have tomorrow but for her, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> tumblr - historicbellamyblake


End file.
